Harry Potter Books Fandom:Layout policy
{| style="text-align: center; margin: 1em; padding: 0.9em; background-color: # ; border: #d9d9d9 px solid; font-size: 30px" |'Layout policy' {| style="text-align: center; margin: 1em; padding: 0.9em; background-color: # ; border: #d9d9d9 px solid; font-size: 15px" | The layout policy is part of the Harry Potter Books Fandom's policy. The wording of every article needs to be the same kind of wording for consistency. They need to be wrote in past-tense and in UK English, not US English (e.g. organised and not organized). They will be wrote from the in-universe perspective. For example, "Harry Potter was a wizard" instead of "Harry Potter is a character in the Harry Potter books". There should be a short introductory paragraph or two at the beginning of every page. They should also have an infobox to the right. In the case of a character for example, the first main heading should be "Biography" and then sub-headings for each section of information. Then next main heading should be "Appearance" to describe how they look. If you have any information that does not belong in the main biography or headings, they should be noted under a new main heading, "Behind the scenes". Every page should conclude with the "Notes and sources" section. Notes and sources The website takes great pride in knowing that everything added is true. For that, adding sources are key for letting people know where you found the information. You have to include a source for anything you add. Bear in mind that even when you add a source to your work, that source will be checked and if it was not found, your work will be deleted. When adding a source, you need to understand how doing that works because this website prefers short links when it's possible. The only thing you need to do when adding a source is very simple. You put the correct letters and numbers (and those letters and numbers are simple to work out) in these parameters: In order to source one of the books and the chapter, the only thing you need to put at the end of the sentence is the abbreviation for that book and the chapter number. For example, say I wanted to source Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, I would simply put in the parameters (no spaces): PS1 For the complete list of book/chapter short links, go to this page. If you want to type the full name of the book when it's not for a source, you will be able to put in the parameters on it's own: PS or COS and the same for every single book. For the complete list of book short links, look at this page. If you need to put a quote or other information next to the book and chapter name, you won't be able to use the book/chapter short link. You will need to put (no spaces): {{source| and then your information. Appearance Your description needs to be found in the sources given in the canon policy, i.e. Harry Potter books. It shouldn't be your own bias thoughts and opinions on what they look like. If there is nothing in canon to back up your edit in a source, then it cannot be on the wiki. Any portrayal of the character in any films and plays, or independent artwork, will have no impact on the wiki's description of the character and their appearance, and will not be included on the wiki. Category:Policy